


Lopsided

by Trinkality



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: He might get a fake eye??, I mean, Infinite has issues, M/M, OhWhoopsSpoilers, Slight avatar/Sonic if you look closely, Sonic Forces, Wow, gettung angry bc someone called u weak?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinkality/pseuds/Trinkality
Summary: Greenhill zone didnt expect to be covered in blood today.Nor did it expect the rotting eyeball sitting in the sand.(Also, I call the avatar Buddy, just to make it easierrr)((Waiting for christmass to play forces so sshhh))





	Lopsided

How Sonic could sprint for kilometres was impossible for Buddy to imagine, but, not impossible to do.

Teeth clenched to the point where they would squeak everytime Buddy jumped over something, the wolf ran, his breathing turning into gasps as it echoed around him.

His sides hurt, a stitch, making his breathing even more difficult as everything flew by, getting glimpses of his past destruction and the jackal he was running from.

His wispon gun lay, almost 2 kilometres away now, at the original location, flung from his hands from the phantom ruby forces.

He hadnt expected a giant crab to chase him, or that Infinite would be immediently on his tail afterwards.

Green hill was a mess, the plains covered in sand while construction lay across his path, making it harder and harder for Buddy to run.

 

The clacking of his shoes brought Buddy back to his senses, the bridge he was on swaying heavily, the ground infront of him providing comfort for just a few seconds.

Unfortantly, the bridge just had to collapse, Buddy only just grabbing onto the other side in time.

Dangling, only a hands grip between his death and survival, Buddy had a 2 second breather, before reaching up, and somehow climbing over the edge, collapsing and turning over to face the former Jackal leader.

First hand witnessing his anger was something only meant to experience once, but a second time? 

Buddy was in a bit of a shock.

Infinite had thrown his helmet, it digging into the ground just to his left.

Both eyes filled with hatred that Buddy had never seen before, Infinite stood his ground, glaring at the young rookie.

It only seemed fitting that Infinite would have a hissy fit and attack, his cubes turning more into daggers as they flung towards the shaken and tired wolf.

Trying to get up, but failing, Buddy skuttled back, almost like the crab he had fought earlier, his heart beating in his ears.

His knees knocked, chest rising and falling at a brisk pace as Buddy stood, wincing as one dagger knicked his ear.

 

Others soon came flying, and Buddy couldnt dodge, he knew. 

They hit him one by one, forming small cuts and bruises, and making him collapse on the grassy plain.

On hands and knees, he weakly called for help over the communicator, but, as Infinite flew over and grabbed him by the throat, he realised he probably wasnt going to make it.

...

Sonic stood numbly over the wolf's bed, the gaping hole of where his eye should be exposed.

Sonic now realised he had misunderstood Infinites plan in the 6 months he had gone through.

He wasnt planning on just killing him, he was planning to make everyone else's lives hell.

 

Sonic grasped onto Buddy's hand lightly, sitting down at the edge of his bed.

In the time that help had arrived, Infinite had an eye in his hand. 

Sonic had thought none of it, thinking that it was Infinites own.

Then he saw the blood, heard the feeble moans and everything came crashing down.

That was Buddy's eye he had just knocked out of Infinite's hand.

Sonic's breathing quickened, sweat covering his features as he, again, replayed the horrible scene from the other day.

That wasnt supposed to happen.

Infinite wasnt supposed to be there-

A soft groan pulled Sonic from his thoughts, glancing up at the rookie.

Opening one eye, Buddy gave a small sniffle, rubbing his nose with one hand while his ear flicked.

Everything felt lopsided, everything looked lopsided-

"Hey three eyes, whats up?"

Oh.

 

Oh, Chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah, new story, bad ending.
> 
>  
> 
> PROBABLY THE WORST WAY TO TELL SOMEONE THEY'VE LOSTAN EYE BUT EHHH
> 
>  
> 
> This would probably happen after the normal ending on green- sorry, sand hill zone.
> 
>  
> 
> (And yes, im australian we use kilometres suck it)
> 
> I think.
> 
> Shh I still havent gotten the g ame


End file.
